This invention relates to means for tensioning a mineral mining installation such as a longwall conveyor.
Known forms of tensioning apparatus suffer from the disadvantage of being constructionally complicated and expensive, arising from the use of a large number of tensioning rams and/or the use of special beams and guides for supporting the tensioning rams. Moreover, the known forms of tensioning apparatus lead to difficulties during the advance of the conveyor. Typical examples of such tensioning apparatus are described in DT-PS No. 1298071, DT-OS No. 2059471, DT-OS No. 2146811 and DT-AS No. 1932378.
The aim of the invention is to provide a tensioning means for a mineral mining installation such as a longwall conveyor, which means does not suffer from these disadvantages.